A Slight Misunderstanding
by SantittanyForever
Summary: Brittany isn't the best when it comes to not taking things literally. Santana finds this out in a rather awkward turn of events. Rated M for one use of innapropriate language.


**Just a random smut-turned-fluff one-shot, inspired by a mixture of a Brittana cartoon I saw recently and a discussion I had with two fellow fangirls – you know who you are ;D**

* * *

Santana sat and watched, hypnotised, as Brittany swung her hips sensually in time with the music. The Latina wasn't even paying attention to the other performers; her eyes were glued to Brittany, nothing could tear her attention away from the stunning blonde who had captivated her from the moment they met.

They were currently practicing a number that Rachel had suggested for Nationals. Naturally, the diva had situated herself in the middle, making sure most of the attention was on her, although the only person really paying any attention to the short brunette was Quinn.

But, to give her credit, she had agreed to allow some of the more 'skilled' Glee clubbers to accompany her; meaning, Finn wasn't allowed within a two-mile radius, especially when she thought back on the time he had almost broken her nose with, as Santana had called them, his 'giant, uncoordinated flippers'.

So, Rachel had allowed Brittany, Mike, Blaine, Sam, and Tina to sing with her, although the most she allowed them was backing vocals and spots dancing behind her.

Nevertheless, Santana was mesmerised by the sight of Brittany swaying, thrusting her hips and singing with all of her heart. Of course, the song Rachel suggested had to be a typical song that everyone knew.

But, Santana had never been more grateful to Britney Spears, or to Rachel for that matter, in all her life. Because Rachel, thinking about their success when they performed Toxic in the school assembly last year, had decided to select Oops, I Did It Again as her choice of song. And, luckily for Santana, Brittany had decided to wear her shortest Cheerio's skirt today. (All the skirts were the same length, but Brittany had managed to cause one of hers to shrink by placing it in the tumble drier with the heat turned up to full. The blonde thought that this would cause the skirt to transform into something magical; instead, it just ended up being two sizes smaller, yet she still insisted on wearing it because she didn't want it to be teased by the other skirts or feel 'left out').

So, Brittany was wearing the shortest skirt known to McKinley, while dancing to an extremely hot Britney Spears song – I didn't help that Rachel was also dressed in her infamous Britney attire. Needless to say, all of this had Santana rather hot and bothered.

So, it came as little surprise when, after Brittany had come bounding over and engulfed Santana in a hug, the Latina had pulled the blonde girl into her lap, and whispered softly in her ear,

"Y'know something B? I think you may be the sexiest girl to ever live on this planet. I'm not even joking. And watching you dance like that up there? I gotta admit, it's got me kinda… flustered."

Santana rasped the last word, enjoying the way Brittany's cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink as she listened intently, while the Latina softly stroked her long pale thighs.

"So, I was thinking that maybe, after Glee club, since your parents will be at work, we could go back to yours? Maybe… pop in an episode of Sweet Valley High and not watch it?"

"But San, what's the point of putting it on if we're not going to wat- OHHH!"

Realization dawned on the blonde's pretty face, as her eyes lit up and she squealed with barely contained excitement.

"Hmm, you are just so damn fine B. How did I get so lucky? Not only do I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world, she also happens to be the hottest piece of ass in all of Lima. Dang, I am one lucky girl."

By this point, Santana was murmuring these words into Brittany's ear, which was turning the blonde on more than she would've expected. So, she then decided to try some dirty talk of her own.

"Hey San?" she crooned.

"Yeah baby?" the Latina whispered back, her voice already husky with desire.

"So, I hear these guys on the hockey team talking about something their girlfriends did for them the other day and… I thought I could maybe do it for you."

Santana felt her heart speed up rapidly, and she fought valiantly to keep from letting out a moan as she imagined all of the wonderful things they could do as soon as they got to Brittany's.

"What did they say B?"

"They said… well, I'm not going to tell you what they said. I'm just going to tell you what I want. I want… I want my pussy on your face."

Santana's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Sure, they had had sex, but they hadn't done anything like **that** before. But the thought sent a jolt of arousal straight between her legs; she had to squeeze them together in an attempt to quell the rising heat she could feel forming.

"Ok-okay. Come on, we're getting outta here now." Santana stuttered, as she gently eased Brittany off her lap and stumbled to the door, with a befuddled Brittany in tow.

"Santana, Brittany, where are you two going? We've still got two numbers to discuss for Nationals." Rachel called out, much to Santana's irritation.

"Yeah, well, I guess that's going to have to wait for today Berry, 'cause Britts and I gots somewhere to be. Right B?"

Brittany blinked rapidly, obviously trying to wipe away the remnants of whatever daydream she was just enjoying and join the real world.

"Umm, yeah. What San said." she replied, her expression puzzled.

The two cheerleaders then raced out of the door, their footsteps hammering on the linoleum floor.

They reached Santana's car in record time, gasping, Brittany from the exertion of the run and Santana from the arousal that was now racing through her body.

The Latina opened the passenger door for the blonde – she may be the top bitch at McKinley, but hey, she still had manners – and helped her clamber in, then raced around to the driver's side, flinging open the door and almost leaping into the car.

The drive to Brittany's was the fastest she had ever driven there in her whole life.

When they arrived, Santana didn't even bother parking properly. She simply swung into the empty driveway, landing in a diagonal position that had her back wheel still poking over the curb. But honestly, at this point she was too turned on to care.

She opened her car door enthusiastically, motioning to Brittany to do the same, and quick.

The blonde smirked at the Latina's obvious eagerness, but found she was also quite flattered that she could make Santana behave this way; not many people could.

"Come on Britt, what are you waiting for? The cows to come home?" Santana called, from her position on the front step of the house.

Of course, Brittany then began to panic, assuming that cows were coming to take over her house, which meant Santana had to spend a good five minutes calming her down and reassuring her that her house was going to be fine, and no, she didn't have to check her burgers before she ate them in case they tried to kill her.

Santana then rushed Brittany into the house, using the spare key she knew was hidden in the plant pot to the right of the door.

She dragged the blonde into the living room, but then faltered, not really knowing what to do now that they had come to this point.

"Umm, B… I don't really know… umm, I'm not… what do we do now?"

"Oh! Yeah, right."

Brittany sauntered over to where Santana stood, placing a hand on each of the Latina's exposed forearms. She began speaking, punctuating each part of her sentence with a kiss on Santana's plump lips.

"Well, how about *kiss* you stay here *kiss* and I'll go upstairs *kiss* and get everything ready *kiss* then when I call you *kiss* you come upstairs and we can do that… thing that I mentioned."

Brittany then grinned at Santana, before kissing her again, this time allowing their lips to dance together for several minutes.

Santana then pulled away, gasping slightly.

"Okay B." she replied breathlessly. "You go get ready, but hurry, I can't wait much longer."

"Don't worry San, this will be totally worth the wait."

The blonde then smiled at her girlfriend, then turned and gracefully sashayed out of the room, shaking her booty playfully, much to Santana's delight.

_Ten minutes later… _

"Saaaaaaaaan! I'm ready!"

If there was a medal for the fastest sprint up a flight of stairs, Santana Lopez would've won it fair and square. She leapt off the sofa, charged across the room and raced up the stairs, taking them two, sometimes three at a time.

She burst into Brittany's room, trembling with anticipation.

She was not prepared for the sight that met her lust-filled eyes.

Brittany was perched on the bed, her face red and excited. But not in the way you would think. Oh no. Brittany was red and excited because, on her lap, she held… a kitten. Well, it looked more like a large grey ball of fluff with eyes, but it was a kitten nonetheless.

"Umm…. Britt?"

"San! Come here, quick!"

Santana approached the bed warily, completely bewildered as to what was currently going on.

"Sit next to me!"

Santana complied, although things were only becoming more confusing by the minute.

"Okay, now lie down, so your head is on my lap." Brittany stated matter-of-factly.

"B, I don't understand, what's going o-"

"Shhh! No arguing. Just do as I say."

The Latina then sighed in defeat, as she wiggled and repositioned herself until her head was lying on Brittany's lap, her body stretched out along the length of the bed.

"Okay, ready?" Brittany said.

"For wha-ajbfehbdka!"

Santana's words were suddenly blocked by a wad of fur being thrust into her personal space. She coughed and spluttered, attempting to free her face from being smothered, and breathed a sigh of relief when the offending fluffball was lifted from her face a few seconds later, allowing her to sit up straight.

"…..Well?"

"Well what, Britt? I mean, what the HELL was that? You get me all, y'know, hot in Glee club, saying all that stuff to me, and then you get me back here, and you put THAT on my FACE?"

Brittany tilted her head to the side, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"But San, I told you what I wanted to do. And you agreed!"

"I did NOT agree to THIS!"

Santana gestured angrily to the kitten, which was now happily tottering around on the bed, mewling quietly to itself.

"Yes you did! Don't you remember? In Glee club, I said, 'I want my pussy on your face', and you said okay! Are you having memory problems like that crazy old lady who lives down the street and thinks we're still in World War Two?"

Santana simply stared at Brittany incredulously.

"I was simply letting Mayor Fluffkins get settled, then I was going to get him to lick your face, it's so cute when he does that!"

Santana still couldn't find any words to express how she felt in that moment.

"San? Please don't be upset. I'm not sure what I did wrong, but whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Brittany began to pout, and Santana could tell she was beginning to get genuinely upset. She shook herself from her stupor and crawled over to sit next to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck tenderly.

"It's nothing you did B. I just… I guess I wasn't expecting to be greeted with a kitten when I walked into your room, that's all."

The dancer breathed a sigh of relief, glad that her girlfriend wasn't angry with her.

"Okay, well, now that we've got that all cleared up… how about we take Mayor Fluffkins for a walk? I've got a special lead for him and everything!"

Santana smiled at Brittany, overcome with adoration for the excited blonde.

"Of course we can, Britt Britt." she replied, before pulling her in for a sweet, passionate kiss, that left them gasping and smiling at each other, like they were the only two people in the world.


End file.
